


Psicopata

by thisisvane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Original Character Death(s), Other, Psychological Torture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisvane/pseuds/thisisvane
Summary: Como aquilo era lindo, as lágrimas, o terror preso nos olhos da morena abaixo de si, aquilo o exitava tanto que já podia sentir seu membro latejando. Mas ainda não era o suficiente, queria aquela mulher ainda mais desesperada, queria vê-la perder aquele resquício de esperança que ainda existia em seus olhos.





	Psicopata

 

\- Não! Por favor, não! - A pobre garota tentava mais uma vez gritar, com sua voz já falha de tanto forçar a garganta com pedidos que nunca seriam atendidos.

Era simplesmente fascinante, cada grito fazia seu corpo vibrar. Aproximou-se mais uma vez da jovem. Pegou algumas mechas de seus cabelos negros os cheirando tendo seu perfume adentrando em suas narinas. Assim que soltou os fios passou a ponta dos dedos pela face da garota, que mais uma vez trocava os gritos desesperados pelas lágrimas.

Como aquilo era lindo, as lágrimas, o terror preso nos olhos da morena abaixo de si, aquilo era tão excitante que já podia sentir seu membro latejando. Mas ainda não era o suficiente, queria aquela mulher ainda mais desesperada, queria vê-la perder aquele resquício de esperança que ainda existia em seus olhos.

Sorriu ao se afastar e voltou com um pequeno canivete em mãos fazendo o corpo da jovem se convulsionar em mais uma tentativa frustrada de se soltar ao sentir a lâmina ser passada levemente por sua barriga. Regozijou-se ao ouvir o grito da mesma ao forçar a lâmina contra aquela pele macia. Sentiu sua ereção pulsar ao ver aquele líquido escarlate escorrer pele de alabastro.

Repetiu então o ato, nas pernas nos braços nos peitos e a cada grito podia ver o vinha esperando desde que a havia levado ali. Estava começando a desistir, suas esperanças estavam chegando ao fim, já podia ler em seus olhos o entendimento de que ali sua vida chegaria ao fim.

\- Por favor! - Dizia a jovem em um fio de voz. - Por favor, me mate. Acabe logo com isso. - Ela finalmente havia parado de lhe pedir que ele a soltasse, agora sim ela estava pronta.

\- Eu não vou matar você. - Dizia-lhe rente a seu ouvido. - Não, eu só quero divertir-me um pouquinho, se você se comportar direitinho eu deixo-a ir.

Então ao olhá-la novamente viu a esperança perdida retornar a seus olhos. A como aquilo era ótimo, como era fácil manipular o coração das pessoas. Mesmo depois de todos aqueles gritos desesperados e mesmo sabendo que ele não a soltaria era simplesmente patético e extremante divertido a forma em que a morena voltava a se agarrar naquela vã esperança. Não existia coisa melhor do que arrancar a esperança de alguém e depois devolver-lhe a mesma para então destruí-la mais uma vez.

Se aproveitou disso para mais uma vez por o canivete contra o corpo da jovem ouvindo mais uma vez os gritos de dor se propagarem pelo local. Dessa vez lambendo o sangue que escorria de cada local em que se fazia verter aquele líquido vermelho.

Aproveitou que havia deixado seu corpo coberto apenas com a roupa íntima e se deliciou a ver seu desespero quando com o mesmo canivete que a cortava cortou as laterais de sua calcinha arrancando-lhe o que sobrará do pano e a forçando abrir as pernas. Mais uma vez os gritos desesperados chegaram em seus ouvidos o fazendo sorrir e finalmente liberar seu membro desperto. 

Se pôs então de joelhos em meio as pernas da garota e forçou o canivete em sua coxa fazendo-a gritar de dor e esquecer momentaneamente que ele estava prestes a violar seu corpo. Esperou até que tivesse sua atenção novamente para se enterrar em seu interior com uma forte e violenta estocada.

O grito engasgado que saiu dos lábios da morena o fizeram gemer de prazer, ele queria ouvir mais, queria mais daqueles gritos mais daquele desespero. Então voltou a sair daquele interior quente e voltou com ainda mais força que antes. Podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo sem parar pelo belo rosto de porcelana e isso o excitava ainda mais.

Ainda com o canivete em mãos perfurou o tórax da garota uma vez, e mais outra, e outra, ao mesmo tempo em que se enterrava em seu interior com cada vez mais força. Então os gritos pararam, os pedidos suplicantes pararam e assim que ele visualizou o olhar aterrorizado, paralisado, aquele olhar fixo e morto da jovem sentiu um prazer sem limites e com mais algumas estocadas gozou dentro do corpo sem vida da morena abaixo de si.

Saiu de dentro da jovem e com calma começou a limpar tudo, assim como com calma limpou o corpo belo da garota que já não sangrava mais apesar das perfurações de cortes espalhados pelo corpo. Colocou de volta as roupas que outrora havia tirado com exceção obviamente da calcinha, mesmo cortada guardou em um baú que tinha ali como uma recordação.

Assim finalmente deixou aquele local levando consigo o corpo inerte da jovem. Depois de alguns quilômetros estacionou o carro em frente a um ponto de ônibus deserto e lá sentou o corpo da morena e então seguiu enfim para casa com um sorriso em seu rosto. Afinal tinha uma bela esposa lhe esperando para jantar e não podia desapontá-la chegando atrasado.


End file.
